Ash's Birthday Party (Part 3)
by MetekinGiant
Summary: In Alex's POV, Dusk gets a pep talk from Alex. Pearlshipping Enjoy ;) Ash x Dawn, OC x OC


**In Alex's POV**

I rubbed my arm, still sore from Selina's punch.

_Damn, that girl can throw a punch! _I thought to myself. We were inside again, having lunch and chatting. I looked to see Selina and Dawn talking away, while Ash talked to Pikachu. Dusk was sitting close to Selina, but not quite _beside _her. I wished he'd get the guts to ask her out. They'd make a great couple. Dusk must've noticed me, because he leaned over towards me and asked, "Dude, why are you staring at me?" I racked my brain for a witty response, but failed. So I said, "I still reckon you and Selina… It's inevitable." Dusk shook his head, attempting to hide a faint blush. He grunted, "Alex, if I could, I would. But she doesn't _like _me that way, man." I face-palmed in disagreement. "How long have we been travelling? You, me and Selina?" I asked Dusk rhetorically. He looked up, trying to count the months. "About…a year? Give or take a couple months…" I nodded. "Right. So for the past, let's say year, we've been travelling. Has Selina ever brought up another…?" "Guy? No, she hasn't," interrupted Dusk. I was surprised by how quickly Dusk responded, and at how he already knew my question. "You were pretty quick to respond there, Dusky…" I commented slyly. Dusk blushed again. "Look," I said, "All I'm saying is that she hasn't shown interest in _anyone _yet… except you. You don't have to believe me, man. But all I'm doing is trying to help you. I've been hit by her enough times to realise that your…_relationships_," I deliberately stretched "relationships" for effect, "with other girls is a touchy topic for her. One day, she's gonna slip up and accidentally say it."  
"Say what?" Dusk asked, now absorbing this new information he was previously too dense to realise.

"That she _likes _you, man. That she _likes _you. I can see it." I pointed over at Ash, who was still talking to Pikachu, "Ash can see it, too. We talked after the battle. The chemistry that you two had…_have._" I corrected myself. Dusk was now looking at me as if I was joking. That was the downfall about being the clown in the group. No one ever takes you seriously. But I felt like I was finally getting through to Dusk. "You don't have to do anything straight away," I began, "but eventually, she'll notice you in that way. I just hope you've got the guts to tell her how you feel by then." I put my hand on his shoulder for added maturity, and said, "Just always remember, if it blows up in your face, I'm here for you, man." Dusk laughed and I chuckled along. This drew the attention of the girls. "What's so funny?" asked Dawn. A joke popped up in my mind and I pounced. "No need to worry, Dawn! It's just between us," I chuckled. Dusk snorted at this comment. Dawn playfully stuck her tongue out at me, and then said, "That's my line, Alex!" I calmed my breathing and stood up, announcing, "I'm gonna go for a jog. Anyone want to join me?" Ash raised his hand, saying, "Sure. We'd better go with you so you don't get lost, right Pikachu?" I heard Pikachu give Ash a sharp "Pika!" and saw Ash smile. Dusk went to stand, but I pushed him back down onto the couch and winked. Dawn, who had seen me wink, realised what I was trying to do and called out, "I actually really feel like going for a jog, too!" I smiled, as Dusk figured out my plan. He tried to speak, but then decided better of it. As Ash and Dawn headed out the door, I nodded to Dusk. _Make it happen. _I said subconsciously. Dusk somehow managed to understand my thoughts, and nodded back. I waved to Selina and shouted, "Bye!" I closed the door and laughed. I ran after Ash and Dawn, who were up ahead. "Great idea, Alex!" said Dawn. "We aren't actually jogging, are we?" asked Ash, who was still eating half of a sandwich. I shook my head, glancing back at the house. "Is there a way to the backyard around the house, Dawn?" I asked mischievously. Dawn nodded. "Great! What do you say we go have a spy on our little lovebirds?" I said. Ash and Dawn smiled, nodding in agreement. We made our way to the back of the house and climbed up to look through a large window, where Dusk and Selina were on the couch. "Oh my Arceus!" whispered Dawn. "Are they…" began Ash. I grinned and said, "Yep!"

Part 4 coming soon. Reviews appreciated!


End file.
